HYSTERIA
by PromQueen07
Summary: One night stand alert. When her sex god is MIA the next morning she concludes that she can't think about him anymore especially in her dreams.But what happens when fate has a sick twisted game up their sleeve? What happens when she can't even go...
1. The Effects of Too Many Screwdrivers

**HYSTERIA**

**Summary:: One night stand alert. When her sex god is MIA the next morning she concludes that she can't think about him anymore especially in her what happens when fate has a sick twisted game up their sleeve? What happens when she can't even go grocery shopping without running into him? Will they say it's merely a coincidece? Will they ignore each other? Or will they take what fate has offered them? **

**Disclaimer:: I don't own anything Twilight.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Bella's POV**

_"'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control"_

"Noooo," I groaned sleep deprived as my face smashed against my fluffy down pillow. I didn't care what time it was. I had a splitting head ache, an agonizing pain in my back and thighs, and I was tired…I was too fucking tired for this.

"_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control"_

"Stooooop," I wailed wanting to cry as my phone began to ring again. The vibration of my phone was way too loud as well. I would kill her for this. Surely I would. I sighed contently as the ring tone died down and I could once again try to snuggle up in the warmth and comfort of my down bed spread.

"_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control"_

"God damnit!" I propped myself up onto my elbows and glowered at my red LG shine that was blinking, vibrating, and, ringing to life. I grabbed it and slid it open with agitation. "What?!"

"Good morning to you too, sweetie!" Alice chimed in with too much energy.

"It was until you disrupted my sleep," I replied back harshly.

"Oh come on, Bells, It's practically noon," She said. I could hear mumbling in the background and figured that it was Jasper, her high school sweetheart and love of her life. How anyone could be merely twenty two and already know who their soul mate was…was mind boggling. I glanced at the clock. It ready 11:30 AM.

"It's not like I have any plans today," I reasoned, my harsh tone losing its edge. I could never stay mad at Alice. She was my best friend, my oldest friend. I still remember running around in the park wearing nothing but our diapers. Well I really didn't remember that far back but I had pictures to prove it. Our mothers were really close. They had gone to school and worked together. It was only natural for Alice and I to become best friends.

"Not true," she said disagreeing, "You are coming to my place and we are going to have girl chat."

I grimaced," Girl chat?"

"Yeah…I want to hear all about the green eyed angel that you shagged last night," she said sounding amused. "Oh…no, that's what she called him Jazzy. You are my Adonis…never forget that..what…."

I stopped listening to her after. Green eyes angel? What the hell was she talking about. I closed my eyes and willed myself to make sense of what she meant and then as my brain seemed to pound hard against my temple…it all came tumbling back to me. Alice and I had gone out to a new club called H2O. Jasper's friend, Emmet –a tall, muscular, bear resembling man with the kindest heart and funniest wit- was a bouncer and was able to get us in without having to wait it line. I wasn't much for clubs, dancing, partying, and drinking –other than the occasional glass of wine- but I decided to go…and I decided to let loose and have a marvelous time, which I did. I took shots, danced the night away, and laughed my ass off. I remember the green eyed angel now that Alice had reminded me of him. His emerald green eyes, bronze colored hair, pale completion, toned body, and perfectly sculpted lips.

I sighed remembering what had happened last night.

**()Flash Back()**

"_Oh Bella, it is our song!!!" Alice said downing the rest of her tequila shot._

_I listened to the music while guzzling the rest of my screw driver waiting for the song's beat and lyrics to register in my head._

"_We fly like paper, get high like plans."_

_I think I might have heard the song once, but I was not going to tell Alice that. Besides, I was in the mood to dance and so we grabbed each other's hands as well as Jaspers and pushed our way through the sweaty, grinding body of dancers until we were in the midst of the action. It wasn't long until we were bumping and grinding on each other, Alice and I making a horrible attempt at singing along with the song. The song ended and another one came on, our dancing never ceased during the transition. _

_"I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to  
What I had to do, had to run from you  
I'm in love with you but the vibe is wrong  
And that haunted me, all the way home  
So you never know, never never know,  
Never know enough, 'til it's over love  
'Til we lose control, system overload  
Screamin' "No! No! No! N-No!"  
I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to  
See I wanna move, but can't escape from you  
So I keep it low, keep a secret code  
So everybody else don't have to know"_

_We squealed as if we knew the song. Hip-hop and Rap were not really our type of music, but we couldn't deny the excellent beats for they provided us with something to dance to. It wasn't long into the song when I felt a pair of strong hands come in contact with my waist. If I was sober I would have been offended and kicked this person's ass, but the spell of intoxication that I was under kept me from doing so, so instead I merely "backed my thing up" and continued dancing. That's when I felt his breath on my neck and his lips on my ear._

"_I was watching you dance…and was wondering if I could cut in and join you," he asked huskily as his hand traveled up my side grazing the side of my breast. I felt a burst of electricity at his touch, and a shiver ran down my spine as a reaction to it. He pressed his lips to my jaw line and I wanted to melt right then and there. I had no idea what this guy looked like but so far…if he wanted to get laid tonight…he had a lot going for him. His hands were strong –the kind where he could easily capture both mine in one-, his voice was like sex –velvety with a hint of silk and a dash od seduction, and his lips were soft as they grazed my jaw line…I could feel my knees giving out on me, but thankfully his hands were back on my waist holding me up right. I wanted to see what he looked like. I wanted to see if his face matched up to the perfection in my head. _

_"So keep your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Keepin' your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Now keep your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Now keep your love locked down  
You lose"_

_I turned around slowly in his arms, still managing to dance to the beat, but my mind wasn't really into it. I parted my lips as I took in his appearance, noticing the first thing…his eyes. His eyes seemed to brighten up the darkness around us. His eyes, sparkling emerald green were flooded with lust and I wondered for a second if mine met his. His hair was disheveled as though he just rolled out of bed, but no doubt looked amazing on him. And it was an odd shade, a balance of red and brown…copper tinted…or rather bronze. And he was a good foot taller then my mere five four inches. _

_"I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to  
I can't keep my cool, so I keep it true  
I got somethin to lose, so I gotta move  
I can't keep myself, and still keep you too  
So I keep in mind, when I'm on my own  
Somewhere far from home, in the danger zone  
How many times did I tell ya fo it finally got through  
You lose, you lose  
I'm not lovin' you, the way I wanted to  
See I had to go, see I had to move  
No more wastin' time, you can't wait for life  
We're just wastin' time, where's the finish line"_

"_See something you like?" He asked noticing my startled expression. I was startled…shocked to see that his perfection out shone the one I had imagined earlier. I licked my lips and brought my eyes up to his face. He was smiling a crooked smile at me and I blinked trying to get my focus back, but it was easier said than done. _

"_Possibly?" I whispered cringing as I made my reply into a question. He chuckled softly and shook his head._

"_Let me buy you a drink," he called over the loud noise. I nodded and raised a finger to tell him to wait for me. I turned around finding Alice and Jasper in a deep make out frenzy._

"_Alice!" I whispered loudly. She looked annoyed. "The green eyed angel is going to buy me a drink."_

_She followed my nod and her eyes widened. She grinned, "What's his name?"_

"_Alice, he could be Adonis himself for all I care, I'll see you later." She nodded and went back to Jasper as I went back to my personal Greek God._

_An Hour Later_

"_I always wanted to play the piano," I gushed intoxicated out the ass._

"_I could give you lessons," he replied after taking a swig of his whiskey, his face scrunching up as the alcohol pass through him._

"_Oh you must!" I said jumping down from my seat…regretting it almost instantly as I felt myself black out for a second. I waved it off immediately. "Let's go now!"_

"_Now?" He asked getting up himself. "Do you have a piano?"_

"_No, but we'll buy one on the way back…." I grinned up at his beauty. "Are you sure you're real?"_

"_Wha-at?"_

"_Are you real!?"_

_I watched on as he laughed, laughing myself not sure what we had been talking about._

"_What's so funny?" _

"_You…asked…wait," he said frowning in confusion. Oh we were quite a pair. "I don't remember…but let's go. You aren't going be able to –er play the violin by yourself."  
_

_I jumped not realizing that we had been speaking of the piano instead of the violin. I took his hand, and ran out of the club with him in tow._

_My House_

_I stumbled into the door barely being able to unlock it at first. I lived in a apartment complex that overlooked the harbor. It was a two bedroom with a homey feel, the walls painted in warm colors and adorned with comfy oversized furniture. It was definitely a girl's place. I collapsed onto the couch right before the green eyed angel did after me._

"_We forgot the piano," he stated after a minute of silence._

"_Oh."_

"_We forgot the violin."_

"_Violin?" I asked confused._

_He turned towards me and grinned. I grinned back in spite of myself. _

"_You're pretty," he said leaning closer…and closer until I was laying on my back and he was on top of me. I giggled and tried to push him off of me._

"_You're prettier," I said grazing my fingtertips against his cheek._

_It was in that second that he crashed his lips against mine. When we were dancing I was absolutely sure of myself that I would be fucking him tonight. I usually am not like that, but when a Greek God grinds up behind you…it really leaves you with no choice. One would be mental to not take advantage of the situation. And then when we were talking at the bar we were so smashed that that thought didn't even occur to me, not even when I invited him back to my place to teach me how to play a piano on a piano that I didn't have. The change of events didn't do me any harm. Feeling his lips against mine was enough to finish me. I hadn't dated in awhile and I was beginning to produce quite the dry spell. I was not a fan of one night stands, and I knew where this was going to go neither one of us were sober enough to say no. And in the morning I would probably regret submitting myself to such activities. But it didn't matter now because now his hands were snaking their way up my white Chanel dress, and I was in bliss._

_His lips broke from mine earning a wine. It was covered up by a moan though as his lips trailed their way down my jaw, to my neck, and then to my bare collarbone. I wrapped my legs around his waist and raised my hip bones so that I grounded my core against his hard member. He tensed and groaned in pleasure. Quickly our clothes were being torn off of each other. Alice would kill me in the morning about my disheveled dress that now was draped on the lamp post next to us._

_His lips were around my nipple sucking, biting and licking when I moaned in response, "…oh god…bedroom now." He didn't need any further instructions. He scooped me up never breaking his lips from mine. I screamed in pleasure as he managed to slip two fingers into my wet pussy as he tried to find the bedroom. He pumped hard and I screamed louder. "Fuck me…of sweet lord, fuck me….fu-u-u-ck!" I moaned as he slammed me against the wall. We were still in the hall way. I wrapped my legs around him tighter grinding my hips with his fingers, pulling him into me deeper as I felt my walls tighten and then collapse in a mind blowing orgasm._

_He didn't let go after that. We managed to make it to the bedroom and then instantly I was flung to the bed, my angel crawling over top me. I hastily undid his belt and pulled down his pants and then his white Calvin Kline boxer briefs. I stared in amazement at his cock, it was so big…so big and unbelievably hard. A blush crept over my cheeks as he caught me staring._

"_See something you like?" He asked for the second time that evening._

"_Definitely," I said before taking him all in the mouth. He wasn't expecting it and shuddered in satisfaction._

"_I'm not going to last much longer, love, and I want to fuck you senseless," he managed to get out as I bobbed my head, sucking, and slurping. I pulled out and smiled coyly at him. I reached over to my night stand and grabbed a condom and placed it on him. He made to get up to enter me, but I shook my head while straddling him. His eyes widened realizing what I was going to do. Slowly I raised myself and positioned him at my core and then slid down on him. I arched my back as he filled me completely. I rode him for what seemed like hours, my legs were burning but I couldn't bring myself to stop. We were covered in sweat, panting, moaning, and uttering obscenities as waves of pleasure crashed down upon us. I finished my fourth orgasm, screaming out like I've never done before at the same time he came. I slowed my rocking while he finished and then slid off of him once we were spent. _

_The last thing I remember was him throwing the condom on the floor, and falling asleep in his arms._

**()End Flashback()**

"BEL-LUH!!!" I blinked hearing Alice's voice bringing me back from my memory.

"Shit."

"You just remembered?" She predicted.

"Yeah," I looked over to the bed to see that it held only me…what a shocker.

"Is he there?"

"Of course not, Al," I said frustrated. I knew he wouldn't be…but I had enjoyed myself way too much to think about never seeing him again.

"Well was it good?" She asked getting in excited mode.

I sighed getting out of the bed to realize I was wearing nothing. I felt the pain in my thighs and again in between my legs. The pain brought back all the memories. I couldn't help but grin. "Let's just say that the pain is well worth it."

"AHHHHHH!!!" I could picture her bouncing off the walls. "Bella had a one night stand!!!!"

I scoffed as I managed to put on some boy shorts on and a white shirt that was laying on the ground. "Yeah well don't get used to it…it was a one time thing only," I replied frowning realizing that this shirt couldn't be mine. It was way too big.

"I know I know. It's just nice to see that Bella- the biggest prude in the world- can let lose and have fun." I put the shirt up to my nose and inhaled. OMFFFFFFFFG. It smelt like him. I sighed in pure bliss. "Hello, Bella? Are you actually agreeing with me that you are a prude?"

"He left his shirt here, Alice...oh he smells divine," I said gooing with giddiness as I walked to the kitchen.

"Ew...who uses the word divine?"

"Divine is the only way I can describe...um...him," I groaned at the realization that I didn't even know his name.

"Your angel?" She paused to laugh in my expense, "You don't know his name do you?"

"No...he was going to teach me how to play the piano," I said sullenly.

"Oh, get over it, Bells," She shouted through the phone. "It was a one night stand, no strings attached. You got to keep his shirt so you have a little reminder, but don't go getting all sentimental about this."

I sighed knowing she was right, "Alright. Are you and Jasper coming over for brunch?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" She asked incredulously.

"Ha. Ha. Is Emmet coming?"

"What made you think of that?"

"The whole bear thing," She laughed and I was quick to join her.

"I don't know...he met some blonde last night. I think he might be busy."

We hung up the phone shortly after that and I began to pull out all the necessities for french toast- my favorite. Alice was right. I need to let this thing pass me. It was a one night stand. I enjoyed myself...there was no doubt about that, but that was it. He obviously didn't think it was all that great considering he had left. But then again it was 11:30. Maybe he had to go to work? I mixed the batter and shook my head. It would do me no good to get all worked up now. I finished mixing the batter and quickly placed the thick slices of bread on the skillet. Forty minutes later Alice and Jasper were here and we were eating at my island counter top.

"Oh god, Bells this is amazing," Jasper said as he took his first bite.

"Thank you," I replied. "So Alice, do we have any big plans for today?"

Alice finished chewing and swallowed quickly. "I was thinking about going to the aquarium today," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What, no shopping?" I said laughing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, there are many hours in a day. We'll fit shopping into today's events."

I groaned in spite of myself.

We were for some reason talking about sting rays when there was a knock on my door. I frowned, not expecting to see anyone today besides Alice and Jasper. They looked at me confusedly. "Maybe it's Emmet." I walked over to the door and peep through the peephole. "Shit!"

"What is it...who is it Bella?" Alice said jumping to her feet.

"Shit Shit shit!!!" I repeated looking at them in horror.

"Bella, whats wrong?" Jasper asked as his eyes filled with worry.

"It's him..." I said.

"Who's him....OHHHH!" Alice said her eyes widening. "Oh my god...." there were four more knocks. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know...should I just ignore him?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" My angel's voice seeped through the door and froze as well as Jasper and Alice.

"Shit."

"Look...I left my wallet in there...I just need it and then I'll leave."

I nodded my head. He would be in and out. Simple as that. I nodded my head again looking at Jasper and Alice. Everything was going to be alright. I straightened my back, squared my shoulders and placed my hand on the door knob. It was now or never. I inhaled and exhaled and then opened the door revealing none other than Adonis himself. He was wearing dark jeans, a light grey button up that was rolled up on the sleeves with a few buttons on the top undone, and black shoes. His hair was just as gorgeous, his eyes just as memorizing as I remembered them to be. I smiled as best as I could. "Sorry about that."

He looked me over with a bemused expression. I suddenly felt very insecure about myself. We were piss ass drunk when he made a move. He probably found it highly amusing to see how much his sight got fucked up because of the alcohol consumption. I wrapped my arms round me and moved to the side. "Nice shirt," he said coolly and walked into my apartment.

My cheeks flushed. I was still wearing his shirt. I turned towards Alice who merely stood there gaping in horror at my situation as well as Jasper. "Do you know where your wallet is?" I asked a bit harshly and aggitatedhoping this would go by much faster.

"No...I plan to cover our steps." He said looking at me, staring at me, letting his eyes linger on every specific part of my body. Jasper cleared his throat and I sighed as Adonis looked away. "These are my friends Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Alice, this is...."I paused. "shit" I mumbled.

"Edward...it's a pleasure to meet you both..." He looked towards me raising an eyebrow, "And your name?"

"Bella...You look on the couch and I'll look in the bedroom," I said tearing myself from his line of sight. Alice followed me quickly.

"He is adorable!" She said once we closed the door.

"I have never been in a more awkward situation."

"Oh my god, he obviously still likes you," she said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. I scoffed.

"He did leave this morning, Alice," I said rolling my eyes, "And he basically said that he would be in and out looking for his wallet."

"Ture, but he also said that he could hear you through the door. Maybe he got the hint that you didn't want him to stick around," She tried to reason. Her nose immediately scruncthed up. "Eww Bella!"

"What?"

"Condom...on the floor," She said grossed out, shrieking over dramatically.

There was banging on my bedroom door. "Alice, sweetie are you okay?"

"She's fine, Jasper," I shouted back glaring at Alice and then throwing away the obscene thing." We saw a spider."

"Do you need me to kill it?" I laughed. I stopped though when I heard Edward laughing as well. Ugh.

"We're fine...tell him we're fine, Al," I said looking under the bed.

"We're fine, baby. Love you." She just sat there not making an effort to help me.

After five minutes I shouted in victory, "Got IT!" Alice quickly ripped it from my hands and opened it. "Hey!"

"Where was it?!" I heard Edward call from the other side. alice must have locked the door.

"Don't tell him!" Alice hushed.

"What?" Alice gave me the stink eye and even though I wanted to laugh I took her seriously. You did not want to be on the bad side of Alice Braxton. "Never mind!!"

"What do you mean never mind...did you find it or not?!" He sounded really peeved. I ignored him and went to sit on the bed with alice feeling bad for Jasper.

"He goes to John Hopkins University," Alice said very impressed. I nudged closer to her. "He's 24...an organ donor...And his full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Who has two middle names?" I asked incredulous to the idea. I grabbed the wallet and pulled out the wad of cash. "Good lord, Al...just think how many Jimmy Choo's you could buy with this."

"Since when did you know about Jimmy Choo's?" Alice asked and I ignored her putting the money back in. He had a few wallet sized photos...one was of a female about our age with blonde hair..."Hey that was the girl that Emmet was flirting with....Rose or something like that..."

"Speaking of Emmet," I pulled out another picture that had Edward and Jasper's friend Emmet in it. "That's weird."

There was a knock on the door, "Come on!!!"

"Fucking impatient," I mumbled and stuffed everything back into the wallet. Alice smiled reassuringly and opened the door for Edward to come in and then left. "Here," I said handing him hi black leather wallet. He stared at it for a few seconds and then placed it in his back pocket...bringing his attention back up to me.

"So..." He said looking way too sure of him self.

I crossed my legs still sitting on the bed. "So?"

"I am trying to determine which way to get my shirt back would be more enjoyable for me," he said tapping his chin eyeing his shirt that I was still wearing. I gulped feeling a bit intimidated by his stare, and then I laughed shaking my head.

"You're really delusional," I said turning my back on him and taking off the shirt. I threw it behind my head to him and turned my head to the side. "There...now you are free to go," I said and walked over into my adjoining bathroom.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**A/N:: I hope you all liked it. I love my Bella and Edward. I am not sure If I am going to make this fic all BPOV or alternate it between B and E. What do you guys think? Anyways R & R for me. I want to have at least 5 reviews before I continue on. Thanks.**

**3Chelsea**


	2. Can Someone Say Awkward?

**Hysteria**

**A/N:: I want to thank every single one of you that reviewed, added me to your favorites and/or story alert. It means the world to me knowing that you guy are enjoying this story. I was going to head on to the next chapter but realized that it would be best if Edward had his say. Also there are some links up on my bio page to give you visuals of Bella and Edward's houses. I'll also be adding some pictures of the wardrobe considering that clothes are often hard to depict perfectly. And at the end of each chapter I'll let you know the name of each song and band I quoted in here. So the first part of chapter one...Bella's pov; her ring tone is 'Hysteria' by Muse, and then during he club scene the two songs I included were MIA's 'Paper Planes' and Kanye West's 'Love Lockdown'. Thanks for reading and please, please review.**

**Summary:: See first chapter.**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own anything Twilight.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Edward's POV**

"_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon"_

My head shot up at the sound of my phone ringing from some unknown place. It was muffled –as if something was covering it- but then again I had never been one to be a heavy sleeper. I groaned as the sun light poured into my eyes through a blue haze. It didn't register at first, the blue rays, the splitting head ache, the warmth next to me on the bed. It didn't register until I heard a sigh and felt the bed shift slightly. I blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness of the room when I realized that I was not in my room. Instead of the earth tones that were present in my room I was surrounded by blues and beige. I turned over to see what or who was next to.

"_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon"_

I cringed as my phone began ringing again at the same time I took sight of her that morning. Her hair, her gorgeous mahogany hair was in a disarray of curls, her skin, her pale ivory soft skin was tangled in the sheets, and her face, her beautiful godsend face was buried in her pillow shielding it from my sight. I didn't have to see her face to remember how she looked. I might have been drunk the previous night, but I distinctly remember what she looked like. I smiled as the memories came flooding back to me from last night; the way she danced to the music without a care in the world, the way her lips parted slightly as she first saw me, the way her laughter rang out in bells, the way her eyes beamed when she was talking about something passionate, the way she snorted when she was laughing to hard, the way she kissed me as if her whole life depended on it, the way she rode me…all fucking night long.

"_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon"_

I sighed knowing she wouldn't wake up this time if she didn't before. Slowly I eased my way out of her blue sleigh bed and walked over to where my pants had been discarded on the floor. I slid by boxer briefs back on and fished my phone out of my back pocket. It read '3 missed calls from Carlisle'. I walked out to her kitchen and hit the call back button. It rang three times before he answered.

"Edward, so sorry. Did I wake you?" He heard Carlisle- his adoptive parent for over 18 years- say on the other line.

"No, no. I was in the bathroom," I lied not wanting to make him feel bad.

"Good. Listen there was a bad accident on 695…apparently there was a school trip to the aquarium and there are a lot of injured children on their way to the ER as we speak," He spoke quickly, "I'd hate to be a burden, but-"

"I'll be there in ten, Carlisle," I said quickly gathering all my stuff and dressing as fast as I could.

"Thanks, son. You make me proud," Carlisle said before hanging up.

I hit the end button on my Iphone and slid it back into my pocket and was about to leave when I heard her sigh again. It was barely audible but it was enough to bring me back to the situation at hand. I wasn't into the one night stands kind of deal. In fact very rarely did I go out and party, but it was a special occasion. My sister, Rosalie was turning twenty two and she was crushing on this guy she met at the mall. I was a little reluctant to go at first, but when I realized that it was Emmet- one of my fellow students at John Hopkins I immediately agreed. I didn't go with the intent on getting drunk or hooking up with anyone, but when I saw her…-I didn't even know her name-…I couldn't help myself.

I freaked for a second wondering if I should leave a note, my phone number, anything, but I decided not to. I had no idea what this girl was about. For all I knew this could have been a regular routine for her. With that I became very worried for my well being, and well…little Eddie's well being also. So I parted with the angel vowing to not get more involved then what I already was. Most likely we'd never see each other again.

I ran out the door as quickly as possible. The clock on her nightstand ready nine o'clock.

"That'll be twenty bucks," The cab driver said looking towards me. I nodded and went to reach inside my pocket for my wallet when I came up empty handed. I furrowed by brow trying to remember where it could be, and then realization dawned on me. I had left at her house. Shit. I glanced out the taxi to see my father waiting for me on the steps.

"One second, sir," I said holding a finger up while getting out of the cab. He started to protest but I gave him no mind. "Carlise...can you spare twenty dollars...I seemed to have left my wallet at home since I was in such a rush."

Carlisle smiled at met me at the end of the steps holding out a bill. I thanked him and then gave it to the cab driver who greedily accepted it. "Alright, son, lets get to work."

I loved working with children. I went to school; I went to work just for them. Working in the pediatric center of the hospital was very rewarding; the most rewarding position if anyone asked me. I left work with a healthy conscious, being able to rest assured knowing that we helped out those kids as best as we could. There were no fatalities or critical conditions. One boy named Tyler had a small amount of internal bleeding but we were able to fix that. He would be healthy and ready for baseball practice in no time. I smiled as I said good bye to Carlisle, shaking my head as he tried to apologize for disrupting my morning once again. It really was no problem. Saving lives was my calling, it was my duty, it was the reason I was placed on this earth.

I walked the three blocks back to my apartment to shower and change for my next task of the day, the more problematic task of the day. I could deal with the pressure of saving children's live. I didn't think I'd be able to deal with the woman whom I left without a word of goodbye no matter what my excuse was. I quickly showered and dressed in a pair of clean jeans and a button up shirt. I was about to exit my apartment when my phone started buzzing to life.

_"But I think I like it  
When you instant message me  
With a promise  
I can feel it  
I can tell you're gonna be  
Just like me"_

"Rose," I questioned after hitting the accept button on my phone.

"Hey big bro," She spoke in that elegant voice of hers, "I was just wondering if you enjoyed yourself. It seemed like you had a hell of a time." Her voice was laced with a suggestive hint.

"It was alright, but you know that those kind of places are not really my scene," I replied choosing to ignore her tone.

"Riiiight," She said and I could almost see her rolling her eyes, "So you didn't leave with a pretty brunette during claiming that you were going to teach her how to play the violin?"

"I thought it was the piano?" I asked more so myself not realizing that I slipped up.

"Aha, gotcha," She said victoriously.

"Fine….fine, I enjoyed myself…I had a wonderful time," I admitted as I walked out the door and locked up behind me.

"I bet you did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was glaring at the air in font of me now as I began walking the short distance to her apartment complexes.

"Nothing. Are you with her now?" She asked as though she was distracted by something.

"No," I sighed, "Carlisle called me into work around nine."

"AhA!" She shouted again as I made another slip. I swore loudly. "You totally screwed her…but seriously…did you tell her goodbye?" I remained silent. I didn't need this from her. "Edward please tell me that you didn't leave without telling her goodbye or that you'd see her again." I cringed. "You're a douche bag."

"What's it matter to you?!"

"You were having fun last night…you never have fun anymore," she tried to reason.

"Bullshit," I grumbled, "I know how to have fun."

She chose to ignore my lie. "So what? Are you just going to hide under a rock again…bury yourself in school and work, ignore us all like you do so well?"

"I'm hurt, Rose," I said feigning heart ache…even though it was a little true. I loved my family. I was just a really busy person.

"You should be. You need a girlfriend to help you see what you are missing out on. You need to find love. You love working with children and yet you are repulsed by the idea of you settling down and having children of your own."

"Hey Rose," I said now extremely pissed off, "When I want relationship advice, I'll ask for it. I don't need this coming from someone who can't stay in a relationship more than a week," I replied a bit harshly and then hit the 'end' button. Sure I felt bad for talking that way to my baby sister. But she also needed to know when to shut the fuck up.

I was at her building now. I really didn't want to do this. I didn't know what to expect. Was she going to be outraged that I left without saying anything? Was she going to throw things, cause a scene? Was she going to cling to me and tell me that she had been so worried that she had lost me forever? Or was she going to be all nonchalant about this all as if it happened on a regular basis? I really didn't hope for the later for some reason. I groaned in frustration as I got into the elevator and hit the seventh floor button. I wish I could just 'accio' my wallet like they did in the Harry Potter novels. Stupid bloody wizards.

I was in front of her door in no time. I really felt like a pussy for being so nervous. I would explain the situation and then get in and out. In and out. I nodded and took a step closer frowning at the sound of muffled voices coming from inside her place. I wondered who was in there…whether they would be accepting of what happened, or rather totally pissed and want to throw things at me too. I sucked up all the masculinity in me and knocked on the door. I heard that it grew quiet all of a sudden and then cringed as I heard a gasp.

"Shit!" I looked up and realized that she had a peep hole which she had probably just looked through. I pinched the bridge of my nose in anxiety. Suddenly the other voices grew louder and clearer.

"What is it...who is it Bella?" A high pitched voice rang out in worry. There was another girl in there with her. Oh great. They were sure to throw things at him.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I sighed and dropped my head.

"What's wrong Bella?" Came another voice, a male voice. Suddenly my interest peaked. First her name was Bella…it had to be…unless it was Ella…or Stella. But she was in there with another guy. I felt a pang of jealousy for some reason.

"It's him…" So they defiantly knew who him was. They definitely knew what occurred last night. They defiantly knew he had left her that morning.

"Who's him?...OHHHH" I groaned. How much more was I going to have to endure? "Oh my god." I knocked four times with more force getting impatient. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know….should I just ignore him?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" I shouted out to them losing more and more patience.

"Shit," She breathed again.

_Shit is right._

"LOOK… I LEFT MY WALLET IN THERE," I paused, "I JUST NEED IT AND THEN I'LL LEAVE."

There was silence after that. I counted back from twenty when finally the door slowly opened. I didn't know what to expect. I remembered what she looked like. It wasn't that my image was so impaired last night that I mistakened a case of beauty because if anything I didn't realise just how beautiful she was. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I looked down on her small frame forgetting all the worries that had built up inside me over the morning. She was even more stunning than I remembered her to be. Her hair was loosely pulled back in a clip, a few locks hung free around her face. I desperately wanted to tuck on of those mahogany locks behind her ear but I restrained myself. Her eyes were wide as though expecting. It looked like she was just as nervous to see me as I was to see her. She was nervous, not scared shitless, not frantically excited, not indifferent. I smiled reassuring myself a bit. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad. I let my gaze travel down her neck. Holy Shit. I couldn't help the crooked smirk that formed on my lips when I saw what she was wearing. Not only was she lacking material on her creamy white legs, but her shirt....her shirt was very familiar. I looked bacl up at her and caught her gaze raising my eyebrow slightly.

"Nice shirt," I said nonchalantly feeling slightly more confident. She was not going to knock me unconscious with her china set....

I saw the blush on her cheeks and grinned unable to help myself as I walked into her apartment. I saw two other people that I fairly recognized at the club last night. The blonde guy was looking at me as though trying to test the waters, see where my head was at. My eyes traveled to the petite raven haired girl her stood next to. She was sharing a horrified expression with the one behind me...Bella.

"Do you know where your wallet is?" Bella asked probably rubbed sore from my disruption of her afternoon.

"No, I plan to cover our steps," I said looking back at her. As I said what I intended to do I remembered back to last night and watched from an onlooker's view through a drunken haze. We had seriously thought we were going back to her house so I could teach her how to play the piano. There was no intentions for anything more...except in the beginning of the night when we had danced together, but what seemed to be tons of shots more we weren't even thinking in that state of mind. I remember crashing on the couch, laughing at something stupid probably, and then telling her that she was pretty. Those two words, '_you're pretty_' started the entire episode. I parted my lips slightly remembering the way she tasted as my eyes traveled down to her full pink lips. They were tucked in between her teeth. Tracing the steps I remember what it felt like to be on top of her. My eyes held hers remembering what it felt like to hear her moan in my ear knowing that she was moaning for me. Tat moment in her small foyer area with her friends as onlookers was so intense that I couldn't pull myself out of the daze I was under. I remember how wet she got, how she purred in my ear, how she told me to fuck her over and over again, and then when it came down to it she did me. I remember the suppleness of her breasts, the way her ass fit perfectly into my hand has a squeezed and caressed it. Was it getting hot in here or was it just me? Thank god the blonde guy cleared his throat when he did. I ripped my eyes away from Bella as she did the same with a sling flush in her cheeks once more. Oh god, what I would give to touch them...to kiss them.

"These are my friends Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Alice, this is...."She rushed probably feeling awkward and then paused "shit."

I chuckled lightly, "Edward...it's is a pleasure meeting you both." I looked back at Bella and raised my eyebrow, "And your name?" I didn't want her to think I had over heard everything she was saying earlier.

"Bella" She mumbled as though embarrased by the fact that we too had to be re-introduced. "You look on the couch...I'll look in the bedroom," and with a snap of her fingers her and Alice were rushing to her bedroom.

I shifted my weight uncomfortable with the situation again all of a sudden. It was easy to be self confident in the room, but a totaly other thing with Jasper...Bella's male friend....who probably wanted to beat the shit out of me for sleeping with his friend. I gulped and then without saying anything went over to the couch sticking my hand in between the cushions.

"So you and Bella had a good night last night?" Jasper asked sitting down by the island. He had a plate of french toast in front of him and my stomach growled involuntarily. I hadn't eaten all day long.

"Um," How did I reply to that without sounding like a total pig? "It went well...very well I must say given the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" He replied taking a bite, "You mean the whole one night stand thing?"

I grimaced moving to look under the couch, "Yeah... though it wasn't my intention on making it out to be that way," I explained picking my words carefully.

"Into a one night stand?"

Cringe number two. "Yeah."

He was about to reply when their was a shriek coming from Bella's bedroom. We both instantly ran over to the door. It was locked. Jasper knocked on the door fluidly. "Alice, sweetie, are you okay?"

So they were dating. I nodded to myself.

"She's fine!" Bella's voice seeped over to us a little worried. "We saw a spider."

Spider my ass. They were up to something in their. I tried the door knob again. Why the bloody hell did they need to lock the damn door. I was just about to ask this when Jasper beat me to it.

"Do you need me to kill it?" I stared at him incredulously. What a little pansy for (1) believing them and (2) for offering to kill a measly spider as if they couldn't do it themselves. I laughed astounded. Maybe they were like married or something. I heard Bella laugh and was surprised when a smile graced my lips a flutter in my stomach.

"We're fine...tell him we're fine, Al," She said almost agitated.

"We're fine, baby. Love you," came Alive high pitched voice. Love Shmove. I felt myself glowering and then walked away. I guess you could say that I was a non believer of love to a certain degree. I knew it existed. I knew it was possible for I have seen love in action many times, my parents, my grandparents, some of my friends, and now what it appeared to be Bella's friends. I just didn't think it was possible for me. As me sister so kindly pointed out for me I barely had a social life...so that was definately saying something about my romantic one. It was saying that it was non existent. I did bury myself in work. I went on dates here and there but never committed myself to a serious relationship. I was certain that I'd fail at anything that dealt with me being emotional, sentimental, and loving towards someone. I didn't think I'd ever know what true love was. So that just made me more and more agitated when I saw other people so obviously struck by Cupid's arrow.

"So anyways," I heard Jasper say from behind me. I wish he wouldn't. I didn't feel like talking about this at the moment. "What happened this morning since you didn't plan on making the whole out like this?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my already unruly hair. What was I going to say to this? That I didn't want to leave? That I wanted to stay snuggled up to Bella? That I wanted to fall in love with her and grow old with her? I rolled my eyes and sighed once again. And how would my explanation change things. I didn't know what Bella thought of me. I didn't know if she regretted last night at all. I didn't know of she detested me, or wanted me...again. I shrugged trying to play it cool. "My father called me from John Hopkins...there was a bad accident on 695 and needed my assistance in the ER," I explained but added for my own safety, "I mean when he called I was still half asleep and indecisive on what I wanted to do...leave without saying good bye or leave with a note for her. I guess my brain wrapped itself around the facts and then just left. I almost died when I realized I had to come back here for my wallet."

Jasper looked at me curiously. I know I shouldn't have said that last part. He was certainly going to beat me now. He shook his head, "I could see why you'd be nervous coming back after you left without a word," he said almost sympathetically.

"How is she holding up about it?" I asked referring to Bella. I wanted to know how my hasty decision affected her.

"She..." He paused looking up at the ceiling, "She is confused I think. She never really does stuff like this...getting shitfaced, taking some stranger home with her, the whole one night stand thing. I think she was upset to realize what she had done, but it is not like she was moping around all morning. She definitely does not regret it," he added for my pleasure.

"How do you know?" I asked almost excited. He laughed at my eagerness. It was weird. I barely knew this guy and we were talking as if we had been friends forever. Maybe if we became friends I'd have a reason to be around Bella more.

"We'd be talking and she'd just start to space off with this dreamy grin on her face, then Alice would ask her if she was having a mental repeat of last night, and then Bella would giver her thoughts away by blushing," he said laughing some more.

I smiled. Knowing that Bella had a good time with me and didn't regret it was all I needed right now.

"GOT IT!" My head shot to the bedroom door and almost instantly I was standing next to it again. "Hey!"

"Where was it?!" I asked through the door cursing the small pixie like creature for locking me out.

I waited for her to open the door. I wanted my wallet back. I wanted to get out of hear even though this all had gone a bit smoother than I would have thought. Maybe Bella and my interactions were awkward but at least somebody was here to give me the scoop on what I needed to know. There were muffled whispers.

"Never mind!"

My brow furrowed. "What do you mean _never mind?_...Did you find it or not?" How does one mistakenly identify a wallet? A man's wallet at that. Surely she didn't have then just laying around her apartment. There was more hushed whispers. I heard Alice whisper 'organ donor' and groaned. They were going through my wallet no doubt. I perked up though realizing that they had to be interested in me to do such a thing. i didn't have anything bad in there so I wasn't too worried. I just wanted to get out of there. A minute passed by. "Come on!"

"Fucking impatient," I could hear Bella mumble as she walked closer to the door and unlocked it for me. I couldn't help but smirk at her french. I titled my head and smiled as she handed me her wallet and Alice slip by at the same time leaving just me and the goddess like brunette in front of me. I looked down at the wallet wondering if they liked what they found and then pocketed it before looking back at her. She was still wearing by shirt looking sexy as hell. What I would give to ravish her again...

"So..." I said breathlessly while taking in her appearance for the umpteenth time head to toe.

"So?" She replied getting on the bed and crossing her legs.

My eyes rested on her chest for a brief second and then went back to her face. I smiled and took a step closer to her. "I'm trying to determine which way would be more enjoyable for me to get my shirt back," I said pensively tapping my chin while letting my eyes fall back to the shirt...fantasizing about the skin underneath it and how just last night it was clammy and rubbing up against my own.

"You really are delusional," she said sounding annoyed. I watched as she slid off the bed and turned her back to me. I didn't mean to offend her. I was just trying to attempt to get her hot for me. It seemed to work so well last night, and if she had been fantasizing about me this morning surely she was down for a repeat, right? I gaped at her as she pulled the shirt off over her head, I didn't see as she threw the shirt back at me, my eyes were focused on the nape of her neck...my one true weakness. Her's was calling for me. That's when the shirt hit me in the face. I caught it as it slipped down my front and looked back up at her to see that her head was turned in my direction. "There...now you are free to go," she said and walked into her bathroom...topless, I might add.

I walked back into the kitchen in a daze. Seeing her topless, just her bare back was enough to rile me up. I didn't regret last night. I was sure of that this morning, but I was even more sure of it now. What did I do though? Did I leave her my number now even though I had left her this morning without any word? Would she even want to see me again? We barely knew anything about one another, but I wanted to know more and more about her. Was it possible to start fresh even though we already had a mindblowing night of sex? I didn't think it was possible. I'd just have to be happy...content with going back to my usual life style. I'd have to forget about it...about her.

My stomach growled again as I neared the kitchen. Jasper must have heard. "Did you want some french toast?"

"I don't want to over stay my welcome...even though I was barely welcomed in the first place," I said waving a hand at thm. They were nice people. Bella had to be too even though I didn't doubt that already.

"Nonsense, Jazz told me what happened this morning," Alice chimmed in. She smiled as I looked at her. "It wasn't your fault."

"I could have left a note," I argued.

"You were confused," She aregued back, "Anybody would do the same thing."

"That doesn't change things," I reasoned. She nodded as though understanding.

"Where is she?" jasper asked making me a plate of the french toast even though I had declined. I grabbed the fork he handed me and nodded in appretiation.

"Bathroom."

"I could try to talk to her?" She asked for me but I shook my head.

"No, really. I enjoyed myself, but I don't want to complicate things anymore. We might not have been aware of the consequences last night, but we are now." I hated myself for trying to get out of talking to her again. didn't I just say to myself that I had wanted more than to get to know her better?

"I don't agree," she replied. I simply shrugged my shoulders and ate the piece of french toast.

_"But I think I like it  
When you instant message me  
With a promise  
I can feel it  
I can tell you're gonna be  
Just like me"_

I pulled my phone from my pocket and hit the accept button, "Hi, Rose."

"Hey, your friend, Emmet?" She asked on the other line.

"Yes, what about Em?" I replied taking a sip of the orange juice Alice had poured for me and then walked into the foyer.

"We are going to go tonight to have dinner. Him and I hit it off really well. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" She said sounding as if all traces from our argument this morning were forgotten about. I happily smiled. I hated arguiing with her.

"I would hate to be a third wheel," I replied honestly.

"You won't be. He invited some of his friends," she explained, "We are just going to Lucky's pub for a causal get together. I would like it if you came."

I smiled and nodded my head, "What time?"

She squealed in delight, "7 sharp...don't be late. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, bye," I said before hanging up. I looked back at Jasper and Alice who were watching my suspiciously. "My sister," I clarified though I didn't know why. Did they think I was talking to my girlfriend...my nonexistant girlfriend?

"IS HE GONE YET!?" came a shout from the bathroom. I looked in the general direction of it imagining Bella in there...still topless. I wanted to see her again, but hearing the worry in her voice made me rather upset. She didn't want to see me. i'd have to understand that. Alice and Jasper looked at me with apology in their eyes. I shrugged it off.

"Thanks for the food. I'll catch you guys later...maybe," I said and waved goodbye before exiting out of Bella's apartment.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Music:: Carlisle's ringtone; Thriving Ivory's 'Angels on the Moon'/ Rose's ringtone; Muse's 'Instant Messenger (Pink Ego Box)'**

**A/N:: I hope this was up to par. Thanks again for all the reviews. Let's try ten this time!!! R&R.**

**~Chelsea**


	3. Promises for and Interesting Night

HYSTERIA

**HYSTERIA**

**A/N:: Happy Halloween everyone. Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed and added my story to their favorites or alert list. One person actually added me to their favorite author's list which made my heart swell. Just to let you know, the one shot that I have on my site was not written by be but rather my fiancé. He was bored while I was writing and wrote that up really quick and begged me to post it. So if you want read it and let me know what you think. It would make him very happy. Also it's a vampire one shot and since Halloween and Vampires go together so well there is another reason why you should. Anyways have a great night. And review on what costumes you guys are dressing up in. In one of the next chapters I am going to do a Halloween party.**

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing Twilight.**

**Summary:: Read on first chapter.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**BPOV**

As soon as I closed the bathroom door behind me I leaned on the back of it and let my feet out underneath me causing me to collapse onto the beige tiled floor. What on earth was I thinking? What the hell was I doing? Seeing…Edward…Edward….Seeing Edward again was not supposed to happen. I had to come to terms with the fact that I had a one night stand, that it was the most amazing night of my entire life, that he left without saying anything or leaving behind anything, and that he didn't want anything to do with me. His little remark about getting his shirt back riled me up. Even though it made me wet even thinking about having a repeat of the previous night with him, I couldn't let it happen. It wasn't me. I wasn't going to be in some twisted relationship where all we have in common is the sexual tension towards one another. He said that he didn't want to stay. That he just needed his wallet and that he'd leave. Like I could blame him though. It was probably torturous just having to come back and see me again even though he made it blatantly clear that he wanted more from me, and not more as in "relationship" terms. He wanted a repeat and I couldn't blame him.

Why was I even thinking so hard about this? I needed to calm my head, collect my rational thoughts, and forget this God like creature. If only he wasn't so sexy. If only his voice wasn't like velvet. If only his lips didn't resemble morphine. If only I wasn't begging for more and more. Maybe, just maybe it would make this whole situation a lot more bearable.

I hugged myself as I inhaled and exhaled a few steady breaths of fresh air. Well as fresh as you could get from the bathroom. I needed to have fun. I needed to consume myself in something…anything to get my mind off of him. I looked at the ceiling as tears started flooding my eyes. Who was I kidding? I had dated before. I had nights of passionate sex before. Why did it feel like Edward was my first? Was it because he was so good, too good, that the two other guys I slept with were incomparable? I closed my eyes and straightened my body imagining his hands on my skin, caressing, tickling, groping. I swallowed nothing and stood up. I was being ridiculous. I needed a distraction.

"IS HE GONE YET?!" I shouted out from my confides of the bathroom. I didn't think he would be. He'd have no reason to. He got his wallet and now he was gone. Just like he said he would. I just wanted to make sure though. I didn't know how I would fare if I saw him again.

Just when I thought the coast was clear I heard laughter…Edward's laughter. What was he still doing here?

"Thanks for the food…." I didn't hear anything after that. Thanks for the food? They gave him food? Alice and Jasper betrayed me and gave this stranger food? The French toast I slaved over…they just gave it away to him? Oh hell no.

I waited for the front door to close and then walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed a shirt from my closet and threw it on, stomping into the kitchen. Alice and Jasper both looked at me with innocent eyes, but I knew they were nothing close to it. "Do you care to explain?"

"He was hungry," Alice said finally giving in after a few seconds.

"Alice, he had all morning to get breakfast," I replied grabbing the plate that had to been Edwards and threw it into the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes.

"No, he hadn't had time to grab anything," Jasper said calmly make sure that I wouldn't get upset, but I already was. "He was called into work."

That perked up my interest. Maybe he had an excuse after all. "Really?" I asked sounding a bit too hopeful. But my back was towards them and I wouldn't let the grin on my face be known. I was losing my sanity/

"Yeah, he works at the hospital and his father called him in…there was a bad accident o 695," Alice chimed in sounding a bit happy to know that at least I was interested enough to wonder why.

I nodded and then turned back to them once all the dishes were in the sink. "Did he say why he didn't leave a note?"

I watched as Alice and Jasper exchanged a look of uncertainty. My stomach churned wondering if I wanted to know the answer.

"He was confused," Alice said finally. I frowned not fully understanding.

"About what?" I asked a bit sarcastically. I didn't have to roll my eyes, but I felt that his excuse was typical and unrepentant.

"Well, I got the impression that he's never had a one night stand before, and when he woke up was unsure of what to do…to leave his number or not, you know?" Jasper tried to explain from his perch on the bar stool. "He was already in a rush to get to the hospital, and then on top of that he was freaking about what happened. He was unsure of your stance on it. He had no idea if this was a typical activity for you."

"He thinks I'm a slut?" I asked nonchalantly hanging on to every word that Jasper had to say. He shook his head and I sighed in satisfaction.

"No, no. It's just…you guys didn't talk much before all this happened did you?" He asked.

"Well we did," I replied knowing that we weren't just drinking in silence at the bar, "But to be honest I have no idea what we talked about." I looked down at my nails in thought, "So you're saying that he was confused…just as confused as I was," I looked up at him, "and wasn't sure of the 'one night stand' protocol?"

Jasper smiled and nodded his head while Alice beamed next to him. Okay. So Edward's reaction to the whole thing was just as bad as mine. I tried to think what I would have done if I had woken up first in his bed. Would I have left or stayed? Would I have written a note or not? I was unsure. "Okay…where is his number? I'd like to apologize for my behavior," I said with a small smile on my face. Maybe there was chance of something more and better with this Greek God. Maybe I didn't have to rid all thoughts of him after all.

Alice and Jasper grew quiet and looked at each other again before looking back at me, apology and pity written all over their features. He didn't leave anything. I felt my heart crack faintly. My small smile dropped from my face and I shrugged my shoulders begging myself to remain calm. Alice went to opened her mouth to say something but I raised a hand. "Save it…I am going to take a shower," I said with a pain in my voice. I felt like I was being weighed down by an eighteen wheeler. "Then we can leave for the aquarium."

They didn't reply and I was grateful for it. I stepped in the shower feeling my muscles tense under the warm water. In there I let my tears fall freely knowing that they'd just wash away with the water. I didn't know why I was crying. I felt pathetic. I was mourning the loss of something I never had to begin with.

Twenty minutes later I stepped out of the shower and walked over to my closet. I picked out a pair of stone wash straight legged jeans, a maroon, black, and white vertically stripped short sleeve shirt, and my silver metallic juicy flats. I might not have been as fashion forward as Alice, but at least I tried. I put on some tinted moisturizer, mascara, and clear lip gloss, grabbed my grey pea coat and walked back out into the front. They both looked up from the television and smiled seeing that I was ready. Jasper was about to ask me if I was okay, I knew he was. I could see the concern in his eyes. I smiled and shook my head. I had cried it all out of me…I was okay. I needed to be okay. I was an independent twenty one year old. I didn't need anything standing in my way. A relationship would only bring me down. My heart screamed at me for yelling, but I ignored it and smiled brightly.

"Let's go have some fun," I said excitedly. I really needed to stop thinking about him.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**EPOV **

As soon as I got out of her apartment I sighed in frustration. Why wasn't any of this easy on me? I wanted to see her again. After hearing what Jasper had to say…that she didn't regret it and that she was think about it constantly this morning I knew I should have left a note. We had fun, and not just during the period of time we were having sex. We had spend the whole evening together talking and joking around. And she was beautiful. I would have enjoyed myself immensely if we went out again. I was planning on leaving my phone number after I talked with Alice and Jasper. I would giver her the choice to see me again…on a real date, but after hearing her ask I was there or not –implying that if I was there she was not going to bother to come out- I knew out naïve I was acting. She didn't want me. No matter what her friends said, I couldn't deny that was obvious it was over….before it even began.

I don't understand why I felt so upset about it. But my emotions were undeniable. Groaning I left the apartment and called a cab. I was too tired to walk back to my place, physically and emotionally. Once I reached my bedroom I closed the curtains –sheilding the sunlight- and collapsed onto bed and fell asleep instantly.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**BPOV**

"Carry on my wayward soooon....they'll be peace when you are done," Alice sang from the front seat of Jasper's midnight blue Miata. We had the top down and baltimore's brisk fall air whisping through our hair.

"Lay you're weary head to reast..." I added in quickly, my voice rising over the wind.

"DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE!" The three of us screamed as we slowed to a red light. We laughed as two blonde chicks in the honda accord next to us gave us wary glances. This is was the three of us did. We rode around and listened to oldies rock music and sang until we were hoarse. Alice played air guitar in the front while I did the drums. Jasper sometimes did the keyboard, but he was a safe driver...so his playing was restricted to red lights and red lights only.

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion," Jasper sang to the blondes next to us while Alice and I continued playing our air instruments giggling madly,"....Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion...I was soaring ever higher...But I flew too high"

"Green, Jazz" Alice noted and then we were off, making a quick right into the Aquarium parking lot.

We were in the sting ray exhibit discussing whether we wanted to see the dolphin show or go shopping. I didn't mind shopping not even if it was Alice, and not even if we would be there for hours. I was female. It is some how in hour blood. I was just glad I had worn comfortable shoes. Jasper didn't mind shopping either, as long as he was with Alice. I smiled as he wrapped his arm around Alice's waist as they watched the sea creature swimming around. I wondered if I was every going to get my chance for a happily ever after. A pair of green eyes game into mind and I would have laughed at my silly daydreams if my phone hadn't have gone off.

_"I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk"_

I didn't even have to look at the caller ID. There was only one person that proved worthy of this song, or so he thought. Alice looked back at me with a smirk as I slid my phone open. "Hey Emmels."

"Bella, what did I tell you wabout calling me that," Emmet said on the other line souding frustrated.

"Well I wanted to have a unique nick name for you, so Emmels is sticking," I said laughing and walking over to the shark tank.

"It's a pussy nick name; not a unique one," He said disagreeing.

"Whats up, Em?" I asked so he would stop complaining.

"First of all, tell Jasper I am going to kick his ass for ignoring my phone calls," He said.

"Well we are at the aquarium, so maybe it is on silent," I reasoned tracing the glass with my fingers and smiling at the many colors of the coral under water.

"It doesn't matter...anyways, It's Rock Band night at Enzo Lounge. I was wondering if you, Alice,and, Jazz wanted to come tonight. I'm bring Rosalie and I think her brother is coming too," he asked. My day has just sky rocketed. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and I owned at Rock Band. We played constantly back at my place.

"Rosalie? Is that the blonde that Alice was talking about?" I asked remembering seeing her picture in Edward's wallet. My heart plummeted along with my good mood. I wonder if she was his ex girlfried...or something like that, and he still had her picture in his wallet.

"Yeah thats her. Anyways what do you say?"

"I'm definitely in. Let me fine Alice and Jazz and ask them. I'm sure they'll want to go."

"Good...just text me. We'll meet around 7? since Rock band starts at 8? It'll gives us an hour to get trashed." I luaghed as he did.

"Sounds perfect. Bye Emmels," I hung up the phone before he could yell at me again and went to find Alice and Jasper excited for the evening.

-

Since we were going to go to the Enzo Lounge tonight Alice had quickly made the decision on whether or not we were going to go shopping. We ate a small meal to tie us over at the cafe in the aquarium and then quickly headed to the mall. Our first stop was Nordstroms definitely. We headed up to the 'Studio' section and started looking around I was surprised to see Jasper head off towards the men's section. He said something about seeing an Ed Hardy shirt that he wanted to get for tonight. Typically he never left Alice's side.

"So what kind of look are we going for tonight, B?" Alice asked looked through the L.A.M.B. section while I looked at some Marc Jacobs dresses, "Rock-a-billy, Sexy Rock Stars, or just club attire?"

I looked around and saw a pair of black leather pants. My hands itched for them. "I am thinking sexy rock stars," I stated taking down the leather pants from the rack and showed them to her. She giggled and clapped loving the idea.

-

It was 6:30 and Alice and I were just finished getting ready. we both looked in the mirror and then at each other grinning madly.

"You look hot, dear," I said laughing. Alice had chosen a zebra printed sleeveless chiffon top with mini black trouser shorts and black over the knee Sergio Rossi boots that zipped up in the back. She had lined her eyes in black and white and her lips were blood red. her hair was extra spiky. She smiled a dazzling smile and posed sexily.

"But you look hotter," she said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and looked at myself again. I had chosen the black leather pants with a deep blue ruffle halter top, and 4 and a quarter inch heeled black patent leather booties that had a hidden 1 inch platform. I was a bit worried that the heels might through my equilibrium off but I was confident in myself. Besides, we'd be playing rock band. I had the smokey look with my eyes. I usually didn't wear a whole lot of make up but I figured since we were going out as sexy rock stars I might as well play the part.

"If you say so," I said back casually and then we busted out laughing.

"Girls are you almost ready?!" Jasper called from the front.

"COMING!" We said in unison and walked out the bathroom and in the living room. Jasper let a low whistle at the both of us. "Let's go," I said after laughing some more at Jasper's sudden plunge into perviness.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**EPOV **

It was five when I woke up. I couldn't believe how long I slept. With the activities of last night and my busy day at the hospital I couldn't blame myself for sleeping so late. I checked my phone to see that I had 2 missed text messages.

_Cant wait 4 2night. My other friends r cumin. 1 of them is single and ready 2 mingle. lol. Rockin body too. -Em_

I rolled my eyes and replied.

_I'll c u there. Not promisin nething wit the grl. -E_

I hit the send button and scrolled down to the other one.

_Dont b late, bro. -R_

Quickly I texted her back saying that I wouldn't dream of it. I put the phone down and went and took a fast shower. I dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a cream colored v-neck long sleeved shirt. I still had an hour before I had to leave so I settled in my couch and turned on the television to the cooking channel. I wasn't a big cook. I never really had time to do anything elborate. Instead my refrigerator door was filled to the brin with take out menus. I enjoyed watching the food network channel though. Just because I never had time to cook didn't mean that I didn't want to. Before I knew it it was 6:45 and I was ready to leave. I turned off the tv and locked up on my way out of the apartment.

-

I nodded to the bouncer. He was a burly guy around 5'9 and had blazing red hair. I had went to high school with him so instantly he let me telling me where to find Emmet and my sister. I walked through the first floor and up the stairs to the VIP section. Whenever we went out to clubs we always got treated special. I walked up to the table and saw that five people were already sitting down drinking. My sister Rose was closest to me. She was wearing a red mini dress and Black heels. Ememt was next to her wearing jeans and a black button up shirt. There were three other people on the opposite side of the table. My brow furrowed as I saw Jasper and Alice from this morning talking to the fifth person whose back was to me. Even so, I knew who she was. They way her mahogany waves fell to her mid back, her creamy skin tone, and curves only led me to the fact that it had to be her. I gulped knowing that this night was sure to be intresting and I wasn't sure it that was in a good way or a bad way.

"EDWARD, I'm so glad you are finally here," Rose said. I looked down my watch and saw that it read '7:10.'

"I'm ten minutes late, Rose." My eyes were still on Bella's back. I looked away as she turned her head in my direction no doubt recognizing my voice.

"That doesn't matter. You agreed to be here...7 sharp," She said her voice stern.

"Cut him a break, dear," Emmet said. "Eddie, these are my friends Jasper, Alice, and Bella."

I smiled at Alice and Jasper nodding my head and then looked at Emmet, "Sorry, dude, but we've already met."

"What? When?" He asked shocked.

"Last night...and this morning," I explained looking back at Bella to see that she had turned away from me and was now whispering in Alice's ear.

"What do you mean?" Emmet said.

"I met Bella last night," I drawled out. I saw Rose's eyes go wide as she turned from to Bella and then back to me. I nodded. She gasped. "And I met Jasper and Alice this morning."

"Where this morning?"

I looked at Bella not sure if she wanted me to tell him where I was this morning. "He met them at my place, Emmels," she said indifferently.

"Bella, for Christ sake...stop calling me that," Emmet said in frustration causing Bella to merely giggle. "And why was Edward at your place this morn---oh....OHHHH!"

"There you go big guy," Alice chimed in.

Then there was silence. I realized that I hadn't even moved to sit down yet.

"I'm going to go to the bar, does anyone need anything?" Bella asked. it seemed that almost everyone was sighing in relief. everyone shook their heads no. I looked at her as she looked at me and I smiled slightly seeing the blush rise to her cheeks.

"May I come with you?"I said letting my eyes travel down her body just now realizing what she was wearing. My pants tightened at the sightn of her leather pants. This was complete torture.

"Uhm...su-sure," She stammered and then walked passed me. I turned around and followed her.

"By the way, that color blue looks absolutely ravishing on you," I said unable to handle myself. She probably thought I was some perv now. I watched as she turned her head slightly in my direction. She was blushing again but that is not the reason why I felt a flutter in my stomach. She smiled. It was small, and reserved, and barely reached her eyes. But she was smiling. I hadn't seen her smile towards me since last night. I wondered if I could make her laugh again too.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**A/N:: sorry I am leaving you with a semi cliffie. I have a lot of work to do if I want to cut out of work early for my Halloween party. Don't forget to review and tell me all what you are dressing up as. You guys are the best.**

**Oh and got to my profile for everyone's outfits.**

**Music:: 'I'm too Sexy' by Right Said Fred. 'Carry On My Wayward Son' by Kansas.**

**~Chelsea**


End file.
